


Tears of Homs (trailer)

by KhaiPlisetsky



Series: The Great Revolt (trailer) [1]
Category: Doraemon (Manga), The Doraemons, Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Military, Multi, Politics, Syria, Syrian Civil War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaiPlisetsky/pseuds/KhaiPlisetsky
Summary: When two Doras found itself, they knew their jobs. And not wasting, they take part in, only to find out, their mission is harder than expected... it is the beginning.





	Tears of Homs (trailer)

"كثير من الاطفال السوري يموتون، فمن العار أن لا أحد يساعدهم على..." ( _Many of Syrian kids are dying, it is the shame that nobody helps them..._ )

In the deep of hearts, pains surround everywhere in Turkey, Syria, Yemen, Libya and Iraq, Palestine... whole region in chaos...

"Carla María Veloso, de Argentina, que tiene muchos de los informes de sobre víctimas en Siria e Irak." ( _Carla María Veloso, from Argentina, we have a lot of reports about casualties in Syria and Iraq._ )

"Quelqu'un doivent payer la responsabilité, évidemment, cela est un massacre!" ( _Someone must have to pay responsibility, obviously this is a massacre!_ )

"多くの人々が一緒にシリアのために祈りま..." ( _Many people together pray for Syria..._ )

It is more than a tragedy...

"Прямо сейчас Кипр, Сербия, Венгрия, Греция, Румыния и Болгария решили закрыть их границс тем чтобы остановить наводнений иммигрантов." ( _Right now Cyprus, Serbia, Hungary, Greece, Romania and Bulgaria have decided to close their borders in order to stop the immigrant floods._ )

"את ארצות הברית ורוסיה נמצאים כעת עדיין מתקוטטים על איסט התיכון, היא לא תשתמש הפסקת אש בחלוקה." ( _The United States and Russia are now still quarreling about Middle East, it could make the ceasefire broken down._ )

"Quem pode parar dessa história a loucura? Em protestos Brasil a favor e contra FSA (Exército Livre Sírio) tornou-se violência!" ( _Who can stop this madness story? In Brazil protests for and against FSA (Free Syrian Army) has become violence!_ )

And it could be the end of hopes...

"عربستان سعودی از شده حمایت کرده است تروریست ها از سال 2011..." ( _Saudi Arabia has been supporting terrorists since 2011..._ )

"美国同盟的战争+俄罗斯反ISIS是在流血事件前进..." ( _The war between U.S. coalitions + Russia against ISIS is going upon bloodshed..._ )

"Viele unschuldige Syrern war gestorben..." ( _Many innocent Syrians had died..._ )

"Συρία δεν είναι χώρα πια, έχει γίνει ένα πεδίο μάχη." ( _Syria is not a country anymore, it has become a battlefield._ )

Madness in everywhere...

"There are many of protests in Australia, in order to stop the war in Syria..."

"भारत हस्तक्षेप के किसी भी विचारों का विरोध करता..." ( _India opposes any ideas of intervention..._ )

"Las protestas en Chile, Honduras, México, Venezuela, Uruguay, Argentina y Colombia, organizado por los inmigrantes sirio-libanesas locales de para detener la guerra en Siria. Ellos han visto para soportar Bashar Al-Assad... Soy Sigmund, de Santiago, Chile." ( _Protests in Chile,_ _Honduras,_ _Mexico, Venezuela, Uruguay, Argentina and Colombia, organized by local Syrian-Lebanese immigrants to stop the war in Syria. They have seen to support Bashar Al-Assad... I am Sigmond, from Santiago, Chile._ )

"' _This war must end!_ _'_  Conflicts between American protestors happened in California..."

Raising of fears...

"Moschee brucianti a Roma, Italia! Scena da scioccante!" ( _Burning mosques in Rome, Italy! Shocking scene!_ )

"Anti-invandrare blir våldsam i Stockholm och Göteborg!" ( _Anti-immigrants turns violent in Stockholm and Gothenburg_ )

"한국 정부에는 시리아 또는 이라크 난민을수신하지 것이라는 점을 알렸다..." ( _The South Korean Government has announced that they would not receive refugees from Syria or Iraq..._ )

"Massaprotesten in België waarin wordt opgeroepen tot uitzetting van de moslims van België..." ( _Mass protests in Belgium calling for expulsion of muslims in Belgium..._ )

"لا بد إيران تحمل المسؤولية عن ذلك!" ( _Iran must take responsibility for it!_ )

"Anti-immigrants' protests in Europe and America call  _'_ _kill muslims_ _'_ ,  _'_ _kill Arabs_ _'_  everywhere!"

"Biz, Türkler, Kürtlerin teröründen bizim sınır savunacak!" ( _We, Turks, will defend our border from Kurdish terrors!_ )

"Protestujący polskie wspieranie Kurdystanu i trzymał pod hasłem  _"Turcja oznacza ISIS"_  i atakują Ambasady Turcji w Warszawie..." ( _Polish protesters support Kurdistan and held the slogan "Turkey means ISIS" and attack Turkish Embassy in Warsaw..._ )

"Nincsenek hely muszlimok Magyarországon!" ( _No place for muslims in Hungary!_ )

"Српске демонстраната вичу: "Америка, имате Косово, гледа на свој неред!" док су показали слоган "Албанија + Косово = ИСИС"." ( _Serbian protesters shout: "America, you have Kosovo, looks at your mess!" as they showed the slogan "Albania + Kosovo = ISIS"._ )

...and more...

In the deep of pains, there was still have any hopes?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

With some story to tell...

"Well said, my brothers."

Two men, two great friends of The Doraemons...

"(How do you know?)"

"Doraroos, he is in Damascus before the evacuation."

"(Yes I know...)"

In the deep of war...

"We are sent to save Syrians, to protect Syrians. But the messes..."

"(Hey, I heard the voice... crying?)"

"Huh?"

They did not participate to search something in Syria lonely...

Instead, they would make a dream come true...

"How do you know? Leaving all Syrians to hear it?"

"It depends on how much we sacrifice for."

And all with honors...

"Girls, you know your job!"

"(Go, now!)"

Yes, they are...

"My name is Dora-the-Kid, I swear to the God, I will do everything for Syrian people!"

"(Я Дора-ников, и я клянусь, Матери Россию, я буду защищать Сирию и держать обещания.)" ( _I am Dora-nikov, and I swear to Mother Russia, I will protect Syria and keep promise._ )

For the song of united and peace to Syria and Middle East...

"You have do the best, I am appreciated you."

...

"(Do not stop! Bring your talent and encourage the song of peace!)"

...

"Fight them!"

Fighting and bloodshed, battlefield everywhere. And yet their faces were not clean. But if they promise, they will...

"The ISIS!"

"(These are Bosnian brigades...)"

...

"(Save them, my friends!)"

"I know, right?"

"(For the future of Kurdish people...)"

...

"How do you think about them?"

"(Depends on how they perform.)"

"Good..."

...and they are always be like...

"(We are just like others...)"

"I know..."

For the hope...

"(It is not goodbye.)"

"Laura Pausini."

"(And we are going to do that for our brothers in Syria...)"

"God bless you and your country."

"(The same for you.)"

And this is Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov, in a new hope for seeking peace in Syria...

"Peace for everyone."

Under the desert...  **The Doraemons**.


End file.
